


Kidnapped

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Kidnapping, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan’s boyfriend isn’t everything he seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Phil leans against the doorway to the lounge. His arms are crossed tight across his chest. He can see the entire room from his vantage point, but he’s only focused on the figures on the couch.

The dark haired man is pressed against the back of the couch. His legs are sprawled out in front of him and his right arm is on the arm rest. The dark haired man’s left arm is wrapped around the blonde man curled against his chest.

Phil’s looking at them with sadness and possibly a hint of jealousy. He doesn’t want to romantically be with the dark haired man. He just wants to be able to sit on their couch just the two of them.

“Would you like to join us?” a voice asks. Phil shakes himself out of his head and brings his attention back to the lounge.

Dan and Ethan have shifted on the couch. They’re now looking right at him. Dan has a hopeful expression. Ethan’s face is pulled into a scowl. Phil shakes his head.

“No thanks. You guys enjoy your night,” he replies with a smile. Dan nods his head. A smug grin breaks out on Ethan’s face. He figures Dan won’t see it. Phil turns on his heels and heads to the bedroom.

He lays on his bed while listening to the faint sounds coming from the lounge. The noise from the television is punctured by either Dan or Ethan’s voice. Phil sighs to himself.

He’s down and sad. He misses Dan quite a lot. Before Ethan, they spent all their time together. Now that Ethan’s around, Phil hardly sees Dan anymore. They still live and work together, but it’s not the same.

They just haven’t been as close as of late. Phil misses the three a.m. movie marathons that would leave them tangled in each other on the couch. He misses the laughter and the inside jokes. He misses having Dan around. He misses his best friend.

Phil could spend time around them, but he would rather not. When he’s around them, he gets the feeling that he’s not welcome. This feeling isn’t coming from Dan, but from Ethan. Ethan’s always been cold towards him. He never seems to want Phil around them. Phil’s happy to comply if it keeps the peace.

The next day, it’s just Dan and Phil in their flat. Ethan had gone home late the night before. Dan’s lounging on the couch on his laptop. Phil’s wandering through the apartment. He’s feeling rather down and restless. He decides to walk down to Tesco so qualm his feelings.

“I’m going to head to Tesco. Do you need anything?” Phil asks. Dan raises his head from his laptop and stares at his roommate. He thinks for a moment before shaking his head.

“I’m good,” he replies. Phil gives him a sad smile. Dan raises his eyebrow at him. “Are you okay?” Phil nods.

“I’m fine. I’ll be back soon. Let me know if you change your mind,” Phil says before walking down the hall.

“I will!” Dan yells in Phil’s direction. A few minutes later, Dan hears the door open and shut. He turns his attention back to his laptop.

Over an hour later, Phil’s making his way back to the flat. His Tesco bag is clasped tightly in his hand. The sun is starting to dip below the buildings. There’s a lack of people around, but Phil doesn’t think anything of it. They live in a quiet residential area that doesn’t get a lot of traffic.

Something hard hits Phil in the back of his head. He stumbles forward and drops his bag. Before he can turn to see what hit him, a rag is stuffed in his face. He tries to push away from it, but his vision becomes blurry very quickly. Darkness soon over takes him.

Dan’s starting to get worried. Phil’s been gone for nearly three hours. He’s called him multiple times, but it’s gone unanswered every time. Dan called Ethan to come over. He didn’t tell him why, but he needs someone to be here with him.

The doorbell rings and Dan hurries towards it. He throws open the door to find Ethan on the other side. Dan can’t deny that he was hoping that it would be Phil.

Dan knows he probably looks a little disheveled. He’s been tugging at his hair while he paced around the lounge. Phil’s been gone for almost five hours now. Dan throws his arms around Ethan and clings tightly to him. Ethan wraps his arms around Dan’s torso and hold him close.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Ethan asks gently. Dan sniffs. He wasn’t even aware that he had started crying. He pulls back and wipes his face.

“Phil’s been gone for hours and he isn’t answering his phone,” Dan explains. Ethan frowns. He notices Dan is looking at him and shakes his head. He smiles and pulls Dan tightly to his chest.

“I wouldn’t worry about him babe. He’ll be back soon,” Ethan assures him. Dan nods his head. He leads Ethan to the lounge where they watch tv while waiting for Phil.

They waited for hours and Phil never returns. Dan became more worried. Ethan tried to calm his fears, but Dan wouldn’t listen. It’s getting late and Ethan has to leave. He assures Dan that Phil will be home before he knows it. He informs Dan that he will stop by tomorrow to check on him. Dan gives him a small smile and nods his head. He shuts the door behind Ethan and is enveloped in the silence of the flat.

When Phil awakes, the air is cold and his head is throbbing. He’s not sure where he is or what day it is. He looks around the room with curiosity and wonder.

There’s a naked light bulb hanging above his head. There are no windows and only a single door to break the monotony of the blank walls. He is sat on a tiny metal bed with a blanket on it. It’s against the wall opposite of the door. There’s a toilet and a sink against another wall.

The door creeks open. Someone steps through the opening and shuts the door behind them. Phil scrambles back against the wall. He’s trying to put as much distance as he can between himself and his kidnapper.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake,” the person says. Phil blinks his eyes a few times. Ethan is standing in front of him holding a paper plate.

“Why am I here? What are you doing here? What have you done to me?” Phil asks. Ethan smiles an evil smile.

“You were taking Dan away for me and I couldn’t allow that. You’re going to stay here until Dan’s forgotten about you or I don’t need you anymore. Which ever comes first,” Ethan explains. He sets the plate on the floor and walks out of the door. The sound of it locking resonates throughout the space.

Phil eyes the food warily. He decides to ignore it and curls against the wall. Tears silently stream down his face. His mind is racing with thoughts. Thoughts about how he will never seen his loved ones again. The realization that Dan is dating a crazy person. His horror about the fact that Ethan will probably kill him.

Ethan returns to the flat the following day and Dan lets him in. There are dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he didn’t get any sleep last night.

“Oh baby,” Ethan coos. He surges forward and takes Dan into his arms. Dan stands stiffly and doesn’t reciprocates Ethan’s hug. Ethan leads them to the lounge and has Dan sit next to him on the couch. He rubs Dan’s back, but Dan doesn’t respond.

“Dan. Are you okay?” Ethan asks.

“He’s not home yet,” Dan replies in a tiny voice. Ethan frowns.

“Who’s not home yet?” he asks. Dan looks at him and furrows his brow.

“Phil,” Dan says while looking at Ethan like he’s grown three heads. Ethan rolls his eyes.

“He probably went home or something. I wouldn’t worry about it,” Ethan says nonchalantly. Dan gasps. He shakes his head.

“This is his home. He wouldn’t have gone to his parents without telling me,” Dan explains. Ethan shakes his head.

“Maybe he did. Maybe he’s just shitty. Maybe he’s never coming back and you need to move on,” Ethan says. Dan’s mouth drops open.

“No. No. No. Phil will come back. He always comes back to me,” Dan cries. He covers his face with his hands and crumbles in on himself. Ethan grimaces at the sight of Dan. He huffs and pulls Dan close, comforting him.

Ethan thought he was doing good. He became so enamored with Dan that he wanted him all to himself. He thought that if he got rid of Phil, Dan would be happy with him. Dan would complain about Phil’s clumsiness and his messy tendencies. Now he’s watching his boyfriend crying harder than he has in his entire life.

Dan appreciated the fact that Ethan stayed with him the entire day. He was slightly unnerved because Ethan was behaving bizarrely. One moment he would be reassuring him that Phil will return. The next, he would be telling Dan that Phil would never be coming back. Dan can see where he’s coming from. He will have to face reality if Phil never comes home. Today is not the day for that though.

After Ethan leaves, Dan is once again alone. The flat feels too big and empty. He crawls into Phil’s bed and pulls the covers over his head. Phil’s scent floods his nose. Tears slide silently down Dan’s cheeks. He didn’t think he had anymore tears to cry, but he apparently does.

Phil’s unsure how longs he’s been in the room. He think it’s been three days or so. He has no concept of time due to the lack of windows in the room. His phone is long gone and probably dead by now. He’s laying on the bed, on his side, and staring at the wall. His cheeks are tear stained.

**Boom** , **boom** , **boom**. The sound is echoing throughout the nearly empty room. Phil sits up and slowly turns to faces the door. Fear courses through his body. He doesn’t think that it’s Ethan because he would just open the door. The knocking comes again before Phil can say anything. His throat is dry and is eyes are wide.

“Phil? Phil Lester?” a voice calls through the door. Phil nods his head before realizing that no one can see him.

“Ye-Yes,” he calls out. His voice sounds scratchy and small from disuse. He’s not sure that they could hear him.

“Phil, this is Officer Graves. We’re coming in,” the voice informs him. Phil nods again.

The door opens and two police officers step through. Bright light shines from behind them and Phil shields his eyes from it. The officers move halfway into the room before stopping to look at him.

“Phil? You’re safe. We’re going to take you home,” one of the officers explain. Phil’s a little hesitant, but slowly uncurls himself from the bed.

As he approaches the officers, one puts a blanket over his shoulders. He wraps it tightly around his body. The officers walk him out of the basement and out of the front of the house. They place him into a waiting ambulance and climb inside with him for the ride to the hospital. As they’re pulling away, Phil can see other officers and people swarming around the house.  

They arrive at the hospital and Phil’s examined by a doctor. He desperately needs a shower and has lost a few pounds, but overall, he’s doing pretty well. The doctors allow him to shower and he changes into a hospital gown.

The officers come back to question him. Phil explains to them about getting hit in the head and waking up in the room. He also tells them about Ethan. They ask him how long he was there. Phil informs them that he believes it was three to four days. The officers inform Phil that he’s been missing for over a week.

The officers explain that Ethan came into a station earlier that day and confessed everything. They came to check out his claim and found Phil. Phil’s still stuck at being gone for over a week. The officers tell him that they’ll be in touch and then they leave. Phil cries when he’s finally alone again.

Not even an hour later, Dan comes running into the room. He was like a black blur that suddenly appears in Phil’s lap. Phil can feel his gown becoming wet with Dan’s tears. Phil holds him tight.

“Thank God you’re okay,” Dan mumbles into Phil’s chest. Phil nods his head. Dan pulls back and looks up at Phil. Dan looks worse for wear. His hair is sticking up all over place and there are deep, purple bags under his puffy, red eyes.

“I missed you,” Phil whispers. Dan nods and hugs Phil tightly.

“I missed you too. I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again,” Dan says. They sit in silence for awhile; just relishing in each others’ company. Dan pulled back and looks at Phil.

“Do they know who took you?” Dan asks. Phil bites his lower lip. He swallows hard and nods his head.

“Yes they do. They confessed,” Phil says. Dan nods his head in acknowledgement.

“Who was it?” he asks. Phil looks away from Dan.

“It was Ethan,” Phil states. Dan eyes go wide and his mouth drops opens. He shakes his head in disagreement.

“No. No. No. Why?” Dan’s voice breaks as he whispers. Phil looks back at his friend.

“He was jealous of me. He didn’t like me and wanted you all to himself,” Phil explains. Dan bursts into tears. Guilt washes over him. He can’t believe that he’s the reason that Phil suffered for over a week.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Dan apologizes. Phil shakes his head.

“It’s fine. It isn’t your fault. I’m here now and that’s all that matters. Dan nods his head. They lay in the bed for the rest of the night, tangled up in each other.

Phil’s family show up the next day. They are so excited that he’s home finally. He is released from the hospital after a few days. He now attends therapy regularly. Actually, both him and Dan are going to therapy.

Dan’s trying to work through his feeling with Phil’s kidnapping and Ethan being the perpetrator. Phil feels so bad for him. His trust has been completely shattered. Phil’s doing very well with his therapy. He still won’t leave the house by himself, but he’s getting there.  

As for Ethan, he went to jail. With him confessing, they didn’t have to go to trial. He was sentenced and out of their lives forever. Phil’s grateful for that. Both Dan and him have a long road ahead of them, but they will get there eventually.


End file.
